


《三原色 Three-primary colours》

by bamboo123



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, French History RPF
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, 刺客信条 - Freeform, 史向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboo123/pseuds/bamboo123
Summary: 【人鱼Arnox人类Napoleon】当第一执政从马伦哥战役凯旋，他收到了一件，也确实是法兰西境内只有他能收下的令人震惊的秘密礼物——人鱼。





	《三原色 Three-primary colours》

\- 深蓝 -

【1】

  当第一执政从马伦哥战役凯旋，盛情的高呼与赞美如大海的浪潮席卷巴黎的每一条街道，那由众人崇拜所构成巨浪总能将人推到前所未有的高度，众人都认为Napoléon Bonaparte将军从不会惧怕什么，法兰西的荣光如同神话——但本质来说确实不是，但正是因为这一点导致他正面对着比战争更复杂的难题与困境，那是如何去颠覆自己曾经的认知，去直面并冷静处理真正的神话。

  他收到了一件，也确实是法兰西境内只有他能收下的令人震惊的秘密礼物——人鱼。

【2】

  海洋和天空承载着世人比陆地更神秘和丰富的想象，正因为无法探究无法征服无法触及所以心生敬畏。精致雕花的木桌几乎要被形形色色的书籍掩埋，纸张被触碰，烛火轻微爆燃还有笔尖书写的声音。今夜是执政官与“古今学者”的秘密议会，在这场会议里没人能剥夺和反对执政官从中得出的答案，他总能找到正确的决策，但这一次事情完全超出的他的想象，每一本书都在向他摇头。

  这种情况反而激起了将军的斗志，那么如果没人能给出答案，就亲身从实践中得到，法兰西的第一人本就应该是见证神话的第一人。

【3】

  当察觉到有人进到这间昏暗的地牢，被镣铐锁在水池的人鱼仅能将半身浮出水面去观察来者，水池高处的光点亮了人鱼所在的位置，而对方把手中的烛台放在远处的桌面，沉默站在阴影处隐藏着自己。人类明明惧怕黑暗却又认为黑暗可以保护身影不轻易被察觉，但生活在深海的生物有异常敏锐和特殊的视觉，两个人都看清了彼此并暗自打量着。

  人类和人鱼似乎有着相同的品味，深蓝色的着装和深蓝色的鳞片，视线从着装上移至站在阴影处人的眸子里，人鱼似乎看见阳光穿透清澈湛蓝的海面。

【4】

  “Napoléon Bonaparte。”

  僵持不是什么好的状况，站在阴影处的执政官在开口前心中早有权衡，若对方不是失智的狂暴嗜血的生物，他便能得到他想要的信息和答案。寂静被打破，水池里的人鱼闻言朝人游近了些，面无表情发出冷清又带着调侃语气的声音，先不论内容如何，这熟悉的发音已经让将军放弃了部分立刻一枪击杀对方的念头。

  “名字？你不担心诅咒？你看起来相当谨慎。”

  “诅咒，你能做到这个？”

  执政官从阴影里走出来拔出腰间的燧发枪拉开枪栓，谨慎且缓慢接近水边，甚至到了二者都可以触碰的范围，燧发枪口抵上了人鱼的前额，但被威胁到生命的一方看起来对此毫不在意，只是好奇得注视着人类的动作，闪烁的火光在人棕色的头发上镀上一圈若有若无的光圈，视线落在人袖口精致的月桂花纹微微一笑。

  “不能。”

【5】

  冰冷的水完全浸透了袖子，衣服在打湿之后变得如同墨色，地下的水池无比阴冷，当执政官突然把手伸进水池里，他深刻体会到了法兰西三月未散的寒气，但握枪的手也没有颤抖一下。人鱼在对方突然动作时略显惊异，但执政官专注于低头摸索和戒备并未察觉到这一闪而过的表情，指尖牵动困住对方的锁链，在半只身子都快淹没在水里甚至打算放弃时他摸到了锁孔，钥匙解开束缚，将军谨慎得退后到安全的距离把枪收回。

  “虽然不能放你出去，但我给予你信任。”

  “不要用你的常识去面对神话，我不是童话，法兰西第一共和国的执政官。”

  人鱼撑在水池边慢慢起身，水顺着他的身体流淌，光芒反射出深蓝色鳞片隐藏的血红的纹路，像是血淌过身体或是花朵盛开，修长的鱼尾消失在水花中，属于人类的双腿迈出水池，站在安全距离的人类对情况的直觉告诉他自己他已无处可逃，藏住自己的惊异冷静得向后缓退。

  “面对未知，我深知这是一场赌博。”

  低语在水面平静的空间如同低沉的狮吼，发声者的手指紧扣住燧发枪柄，看着出水的人鱼朝自己一步步走来，水滴落在他行走的路上的滴答声就像是时钟的倒计时，直到对方终于开口给这场赌局画下句号。

  “Arno Victor Dorian。”

 

\- 金黄 -

【1】

  与其掌控，不如顺势？

  笔尖在纸上流畅书写，却在最后微微停顿落下一个疑问。执笔者漫不经心得在桌前撑着脑袋，大概是近些日子应付了过多冠冕堂皇的社会米虫，疲惫使他无法集中注意，以至于执笔者在随手写完字，才警觉得注意早有人轻巧得从窗户落进了他的屋子。

  “稀客，长了脚的鱼更加滑溜了。”

  “过了几年这件事依旧让你念念不忘？”

  “因为你自由得过头了。”

  放松的样子消失不见，Napoléon冷笑着轻哼把手中的笔放下，视线如同捕鲸矛那般投掷向靠在窗边的人。从窗户吹进来的风带着阳光落在闯入者的肩头，捕鲸人的锐器在他自身的微愣和随后的轻笑中破碎，微挑的眉头和扬起的笑容如同藤蔓缠住入侵者的心弦，椅子被推开，两人的距离慢慢缩减。

   “你从哪弄来的这件衣服，我真不知道该如何称呼你了…人鱼？刺客？或者服装大师？”

  指尖像带着调侃轻轻触碰的一下灰色帽檐的金边，穿着新衣的来者迅速捉住了人的手腕，胳膊上的流苏随着低头轻吻王戒的动作微动。

  “能难倒你真是件稀奇事，我倒是知道现在应该称呼你什么——法兰西第一帝国皇帝陛下。”  
   
  【2】

   鲜血把蓝色的军装晕染成黑夜的颜色，严厉且不由反驳的怒斥和命令也阻止不了他人急迫关切的眼神，唯有重重关上大门将视线锁在门外才得以松懈。血落在散落着纸张的地板上，解领口扣子的手与呼吸一样不稳，尸身飞散的惨烈战争对皇帝来说不是导致这样情况的原因，唯有疼痛才能让雄狮暴怒却又忍着不在众人面前失态。

  就算是受伤皇帝也没有忽视那本应该关好的窗子打开了，那条捉不住的鱼又滑进了他的屋子，并且正看着他这幅狼狈的模样。对方似乎才到不久，他摘下兜帽朝散发着血腥气味的人走去，往日皇帝总是能注意到人鱼脸上闪耀着月光的细小鳞片，这一次比那更明显的莫过于关切的表情，不知为何疼痛让人失去理智和心生莫名的厌倦。

  “闻到血腥味过来的么？我已经分不清你的品种了…情况如你所见，所以别问些废话。”

  不耐烦的语句带着虚弱的气音，正应对疼痛的人没有过多的精力去应付面前的来客，对方也很知趣的站在不被怒火波及的位置，也保持了安静，唯独视线没有收敛，至始至终没有离开染血的人一寸。

【3】  
   
  人鱼的视力不仅远远优越于人类，连听力也是，落在屋顶的人不知何时曾听面前正解衣的人的元帅说过，皇帝的十指保养得甚至超过了女人，这句话本应是令人不屑的暗讽语句，但当沾染着鲜血的修长手指一颗颗解开军装的扣子，指尖不自觉得擦过脖子，Arno也不由得认同了一瞬，他认同的是隐藏在句子里对美感的赞美。

  【4】

  沾血的衣服丢弃在地上，底衣比起外套的做工不那么精致，对疼痛的小心翼翼使皇帝失去了耐心，衣服从肩头滑落，白色的扣子被扯得崩落在人鱼的脚边，在雄狮的利爪抓伤自己之前，冰冷的手迅速捉紧了意图暴动的手指，不知是那冰冷的温度让皇帝感到一瞬的舒适，还是血液的流失使他大脑缺氧，这次他没有下意识得去挣脱，任着人轻轻把他最后的衣服剥落。

  就算处于弱势皇帝也不会放弃他于众人之上的态度，他微微转身示意，背上是被弹片炸伤的豁口，不至于致命，但注视着那伤口的人从未上过跟随着皇帝上过战场，他却仿佛看到了战争的硝烟和炮火，看见能将本前一秒还印在眼里的人炸得稀碎，冰冷的手指微微收紧。在沉默中两人坐到床上，清理伤口的手很轻柔，但抬眼看去发白的脸色完全暴露了一声不吭的人的感受。

  当纱布裹好，正欲起身离开的人却被温暖甚至有些发烫的手指捉住。

  “留下。”

  皇帝那样说着，是不由反抗的命令与暗示。

【5】

  吻隔着纱布落在伤口的边沿，轻微的疼痛和酥麻穿过脊梁骨，舌尖舔舐着皮肤上干涸的血液，吮吸中锋利的牙齿在皮肤上留下新的血痕。

  皇帝的血味道意外得甘甜，这不由得让Arno想到自己的传说，他想面前的皇帝肯定也知晓人鱼嗜血而又凶残，塞壬的歌声引诱凡人拖入深海，却任由着他舔食血液。但不得不说当神话中的人鱼面对法兰西的顶点，唇齿贴近人类颈间的动脉，血液从血管中流淌的声音和轻微的喘息像是撩动心弦的拨片，他突然就分不清谁才是将生灵拖入深渊的恶魔。  
   
  所以他报复了这份诱人却无法享用的鲜甜，当冰冷的带着细微鳞片的手指顺利插进了对方柔软的穴口，指腹在收紧得甬道里四处摸索分剪扩张，高傲且自负的皇帝又怎么会认输或是客气，温暖的肠道绞紧了指节，似乎抵抗着侵入，唇齿舌尖激烈得交缠如同一场你死我活的战争，这是他们的方式与本性，和平的表面下撕咬着纠缠着在剥离时鲜血淋漓。

  当更多的手指努力破开防线进入温暖且柔软的地方，富有技巧得按压和摩擦使带伤的人类终究还是退了一步，温暖的手掌按在Arno的胸口，手指不舍的从后穴滑落出来，因为背伤的缘故皇帝跨坐上来垂目俯视，他虽一语不发但似乎极度不满人鱼还系好的裤子，修长的手指冷静得解开抽出了皮带。

【6】

  Napoléon Bonaparte就像是高效率的代名词，就连做爱也是如此，当对方从柜子里取出润滑到慢慢坐下，动作丝毫不拖泥带水，在性器还未完全插入，一双手突然抓住了皇帝的腰将他按下去钉死在那根坚硬的烙铁上，肠道铸成完美得模具紧紧包裹住每一寸，他扬起脖子抓住人鱼的手腕一瞬间像是优雅天鹅，当皇帝缓神低头俯瞰，那灰蓝色的眸子里燃烧着怒火。

  “Arno Victor Dorian！”

  被呼唤的人手如同铁钳不给对手逃脱的机会，突然用力顶弄，几乎无法控制去贯穿和探索那温暖的深度，低沉的声线变得破碎不堪，听见一声虚弱的低吟肆无忌惮的人猛得从快感中回神，略有些担忧得小心得收了力道轻轻在早已经找到的敏感点上碾磨，手掌覆盖在皇帝被冷落的性器上灵巧滑动，对方立刻察觉到了他令人恼怒的怜惜，俯身抓住他的头发，声音沙哑得且愤怒命令着。

  “操我。”

  皇帝像是忘记了面前的人是人鱼的事实，当他突然被抱起，对方的性器还插在他身体里被人一同带向窗边时，他才意识到事情的严重性。当两个人落入花园的水池，人鱼入水像是一片叶子掉在水面那般轻，当两人沉入水下皇帝酸胀的后穴和肠道再次被撑开，他不得不再次接纳人鱼变化了的非人的性器和从冰冷的唇渡来的空气，浮力方便了人鱼用各种角度插入，鱼尾的质感像是轻纱擦过人类敏感的乳尖和腰际，快感和高潮就像是水流彻底带走了痛疼和意识，淹没二者。

  永远不要挑衅未知，在已经射不出任何液体的人类失去意识之前他那样想着。

  【7】

  在皇帝再一次睁开眼睛，他感觉到快要散架的身体和柔软的床铺，他看见金色的阳光从还睡着的人身后照射过来，撒在两人相扣的十指。

  今日，明日一往如常。

 

\- 血红 -

【1】

  五月的到来使得曾经竞相绽放的鲜花都一朵朵归于沉寂，花瓣连同逝去的生命一起零落成泥。

  从小伍长，执政官到如今的皇帝，多年以来Arno也没有见过人类这般脆弱，他第一次只是沉默得躲在阴影里，犹豫着不敢上前。人鱼清晰得看见本来阳光下熠熠生辉的灰蓝色的冰山融化，就像是曾到过的北极，破碎的冰块带着绝望和无助落入海面激起波澜却又消失不见。

  那个曾让两人都心生不悦，会直言不讳得称皇帝为“你”并还叫他婊子的元帅从今天起永不会再开口嘲讽一句。在黑暗里远望着的人看着眼泪顺着皇帝的脸颊流淌。如此接近平凡人的帝王似乎一触碰就会变成飞散的萤火。

【2】

  破冰跃出水面的人鱼望着高纬度天空的极光，冰冷的海水和荧绿的光芒将人鱼得身体变得更加苍白，本就冰冷的生物感觉不到除了温暖以外的温度，但他从这片海域不远处陆地上，从硝烟与战火中飞过天空落在冰山上的鸟，从被鲜血与尸体浸染到无法呼吸的河流中逃离的鱼那里收到了战役的消息，那信息使他感到从心底升起的寒意。

  法兰西的鲜血浸透了俄国的土地并被寒冷给封冻成血红的坚冰，除了死亡和失败没人能劝动这位皇帝，不宣而战的帝王始终不承认他穷兵黩武。

  【3】  
   
“人鱼拥有很长的寿命。”

  闪着光的望远镜从人手里放下，他并未回头，只是调试着手中的器具，轻轻得开口留下一个如同肯定，又像是在询问的句子。听到话的人只是注视着被岁月和病痛留下痕迹的皇帝，对方在没有得到任何回复时终于放在手中的物品转过身来，不管时间将人类打磨成什么样子，那蓝色的眼睛始终犹如初见。

  “你的样貌一直都没有变，第一次见面之前我曾翻阅过所有我能找到的关于你的典籍，那里曾写着，食用人鱼的血肉或者心脏便可以得到永生。”

  “那么你想怎么做？”

  “我若是想做，你早就是生鱼片了。”

  厄尔巴岛上轻轻的笑声只停留了一瞬。

  【4】  
   
  当人鱼游过那一片对大海登上那座叫圣赫勒拿的新小岛，他换上往日的衣装，也如同昔日一般翻入故人的窗户，大不相同得是当他落进屋里，老鼠从他的脚边四处逃窜甚至逃进了他想探望的人的帽子里，对方似乎习惯了这些令人生厌的生物的存在，只是挥手驱赶并抬头看向来者，他并不吃惊看起来对访客的到来是意料之中。

  两人目光交接，曾经那阳光能穿透的浅海盖上了一层薄薄的雾气和阴霾。

  昔日的皇帝消瘦了许多，不再那么健谈甚至有些异样的沉默，但剑的锋芒与锐气不会因为他的沉默寡言而消散，他询问了法兰西的情况，还笑着打趣着要将彼此写进他正在撰写的回忆录。直到胃部的疼痛让他实在无法支持言语，也意外得只字未提是否能带他离开的事。

  【5】

  当人鱼最后一次亲吻那失去温度的手指，他脑海里还回荡着因为拒绝对方想与自己一起去深海的请求而发出的低沉轻笑，那以肉眼可见一片一片凋谢的血红的玫瑰应该零落在法兰西的土地，把刺客的衣服换下放置在阖上双目失去气息的人身边，人鱼走向大海。

  人类的双腿被深蓝的鳞片覆盖，初升的太阳把金黄的光芒撒在他蜕变的鱼尾，海面归于平静，名为Napoléon Bonaparte的神话才刚刚开始，承载着人鱼的传说也依旧会千古流传。

  星光消散在灰蓝色的湖泊。  
   
  世间再无…Arno Victor Dorian……

【End】


End file.
